User talk:Diebeq
thumb|300px|right Manual of Style Hey! I was wondering if you could visit this and give your views and any points you may find appropriate for a future Manual of Style for this Wiki. Thanks! -- Tesh 162 20:16, 29 October 2007 (UTC) gujhi im sorry if i spelled it wrong. but what set did vavakx mask come from? just curious ive been trying to figure it out and its been buggin me like crazy. Daniel.c.c. 02:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) WOAHH!!!!!!!!! All of your Vavakx creations are awesome... you should write a story behind that!!!!! My image uploading never worked... so I cant show you anything. I'll try one now. 400pix. If I did this right, I made this one on Paint. If it didn't come up, oh well. The Archlord Talk to Me! What I rule 22:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Name Erm I wasgoing to create an article and have 'Vavax' in its name, but I wanted your okay before I did something like that, because you're the creator.[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 02:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Diebeq5b. I was wondering if I could add my creation Vavorkx to one of your articles. By the way does it bother you that I mentioned Vavaxk as Vavorkx's brother. Well, seeya.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 05:26 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thats fine.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 06:20 22 December 2008 (UTC) The stories I'm moving on friday. So can you write next chapter on Ceasame's Blog, The New Reunite and Battle for Leadership for me while I'm gone? If you have time. Pokermask 12/15/08 Question You told me whta to do and I'm doing it. Can I help you with your articles? I can take care of it. I promise. Congrats, dude. Congratulations on winning the BPY Contest. You have an awsome storyline for all your articles. Awsome Congratulations winning the BPY compotition.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 010:18 2 January 2009 Congratulations nice page--Ids5621 13:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats at winning the Page of the Year. Great creation! [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 15:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Battle for Leadership I used some of your MOCS in the story if that was alright. Is it ok if some more of them could appear also? Pokermask 1/7/09 Good Luck! I voted for as User of the Month.Keep up the good work! -Makuta Kaper 1:05 pm, January 9, 2009 (UTC) ? Diebeq5b is it all right if I make a ALPHA BIENG of interdimmensional gates? RE:? Yes, you can. Vavakx Hello Diebeq5b. I was about to give you an award template when I noticed your page is not connected to another users article of their MOC. Please tell me why this is so I can give you the Greatest Legends award.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" Thankyou for the message.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" Mersny Is Mersny going to be in Bionicle Tales? Oldies - Vavakx and Deriahk singing "Barbie is a B****" That was so funny! That Devious Club Will you please, please, please, jin you would help alot! Vavakx Kan I please add him to The Ten Commanders??? TDC Eritko Is it ok if Eritko would transform into an Alpha Being? hey hey, oh, and can an upcoming character of mine be a alpha being for a short period of time? he'll look like veuy in his first apearance. i hope you reply. Excuse me! Can you please become a member of TDC??? Please! You will be a great member because you have top articles and your kool!!! MOCS Could I use any of your MOCS in some of my stories? TDC What colors would you like in the template??? I put you as purple. --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 07:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) OMG i saw virotus on youtube. IT ROCKED!!!! I love the way u used reidak's face as a helmet, genius!!!! maybe hey, could my upcoming alpha being be plantlife? i saw that one of yours is plantlife but that is the element i planned on using.at the time you had not created a plantlife alpha being. In that case, could he be an alpha being forever? because plantlife was going to be used for a day and he wouldn't be a alpha being anymore.